rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Kansas (banda)
| período = 1971 - actualidade | xénero = Rock progresivo, hard rock | selo = Sony BMG/Kirshner/CBS Associated/Epic, MCA, Intersound, River North, King Biscuit Flower, Magna Carta, Compendia, Sony Special Products | membros = Phil Ehart Billy Greer Rich Williams Steve Walsh David Ragsdale | antigos_membros = Robby Steinhardt Dave Hope Kerry Livgren John Elefante Steve Morse Greg Robert | web = http://www.kansasband.com/ }} Kansas é unha banda estadounidense de rock progresivo que se convertiu nunha popular banda de arena rock nos anos 70, con sinxelos coma "Carry On Wayward Son" e "Dust in the Wind". Grazas a isto, Kansas converteuse nun fixo das radios de rock clásico, e soe dar xiras por Europa e os Estados Unidos. Historia Dave Hope (baixo), Phil Ehart (batería) e Kerry Livgren (guitarra e posteriormente teclados) formaron Kansas no ano 1970 na súa cidade, Topeka, en Kansas, xunto co vocalista Lynn Meredith de Manhattan, tamén en Kansas, os teclistas Don Montre e Dan Wright e o saxofonista Larry Baker. Un ano antes, Lynn Meredith, Don Montre, Dan Wright e Kerry Livgren actuaban nunha banda chamada The Reasons Why. Despois de que a banda cambiase o seu nome polo de Saratoga, eles comezaron a tocar material orixinal de Livgren con Scott Kessler tocando o baixo e Zeke Lowe na batería. En 1970, cambiaron novamente o seu nome, desta vez para Kansas, e engadiron máis membros á formación. Este primeiro plantel da banda, que durou ata 1971, cando Ehart marchou a Inglaterra, soe coñecerse coma Kansas I. Ehart reemprazado por Zeke Lowe e posteriormente por Brad Schulz, Hope foi substituído por Rod Mikinski no baixo, e Baker por John Bolton no saxofón e na frauta. Mentres tanto, Ehart e Hope formaron un grupo chamado White Clover con Robby Steinhardt (violín, voces), Steve Walsh (teclado, voces) e Rich Williams (guitarra). Eles cambiaron o seu nome a Kansas cando reclutaron a Livgren desa segunda formación de Kansas. A terceira formación da banda, chamada Kansas III, conseguiu un contrato co selo de Don Kirshner, do mesmo nome, e entón gravaron o primeiro álbum do grupo pouco despois. O álbum de debut, Kansas, que foi editado en marzo de 1974, xa amosaba o estilo da banda: unha mestura de guitarras, teclados, voces e a forma de tocar o violín de Steinhardt, fusionado cun estilo boogie-rock e complexos arranxos sinfónicos e cambios de tempo. O seu son levaba a marca do rock progresivo de finais dos 60 e principios dos 70, coma o de Genesis e Emerson, Lake, and Palmer. A promoción que lle dou o selo Kirshner e a xira posterior ao álbum, así como os dous discos que o seguiron, Song for America e Masque, aumentaron o coñecemento da banda. O cuarto álbum da banda, Leftoverture , editouse en outubro de 1976, destacando o seu sinxelo "Carry On Wayward Son", onde Steinhardt engade a viola e Walsh o vibráfono. O sinxelo sería moi radiado no florecente formato AOR (album oriented rock). Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Kansas - 1974 * Song for America - 1974 * Masque - 1975 * Leftoverture - 1976 * Point of Know Return - 1977 * Monolith - 1979 * Audio-Visions - 1980 * Vinyl Confessions - 1982 * Drastic Measures - 1983 * 1986 Power * 1988 In the Spirit of Things * 1995 Freaks of Nature * 1998 Always Never the Same * 2000 Somewhere to Elsewhere Category:Bandas de Kansas